1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disk apparatus which is applied to a digital camera, for example, and records a desired signal on the disk recording medium removably attached to the digital camera by exposing a laser beam to the disk recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case that an image signal of a captured object is recorded in a recording medium in accordance with an FAT scheme, recording states of each image signal (recording size, recording address, vacant capacity, etc.) are managed by FAT information (disk information). Due to this, in conventional digital cameras, the FAT information was reproduced from the recording medium in response to a power supply, and then a capturing control of the object was performed on the basis of vacant capacity information included in the reproduced FAT information. That is, in order to validate a shutter button operation, first, it is needed to confirm that the number of images capable of capturing is greater than one by detecting a vacant capacity. In the prior art, the FAT information was reproduced from the recording medium in response to the power supply.
However, in a case that a disk recording medium such as a magnetooptical disk is adopted as the recording medium, there is a need to drive a spindle motor, to move an optical pick-up to an FAT area, and then to expose a laser beam to the disk recording medium. Due to this, it took more than ten seconds to determine whether or not it is possible to take a picture in the disk recording medium.